


(Dad Zoro x Mom Reader) My Darling

by Wolfytoons31



Series: Reader x One Piece Parent Scenarios [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: It's not a lot but I tried my best. I hope that's enough. My motivation is a lovely friend of mine named Lyndsy. I did this for her! And I would it again! I do it for that is to say I do it for you. XD





	(Dad Zoro x Mom Reader) My Darling

To be a parent is something Zoro never imagined to be. It never crossed his mind. There were plenty of times where he was suddenly left taking care of a kids because of the goodness of his heart. Fate tended to bite him in the ass when children came into play in his role. He didn't like it, but he couldn't very well walk away from a helpless child. Some of his friends, like Robin, stated that he would make an excellent parent let alone a baby sitter. It suited him on account of constantly taking care of Luffy from doing anything too stupid. However, there is the following exception that his wife, you, wanted one. He couldn't deny you that, and one rugrat couldn't hurt. Alas, he is forced to eat his own words when the truth of the matter is that he is to be put in charge of raising their child.

Zoro wasn't exactly that great of a worker. He would laze around at some point, and although his strength is incredible as is his ambition; the reality is that the brute was just plain lazy. The only thing that drove him is his passion for his dojo he inherited by his sensei. His daughter was to take over, but a tragic death sealed her fate and therefore his loyal, closest student he considered as his own son took over. The place wasn't exactly profitable until you came along to save the day, buying the land and it's structure and handing it to your husband. He would never forget how he met you and your kindness. He was forever debated to you, one he's delighted to be in till this very day.

Your child cries echoing throughout the house separate from the dojo. A wail so strong a flock of birds startle away into the skies. She's been weeping for nearly half an hour on the floor. Zoro held his ears in attempts to magically mute the noise. Her wail is ear wrenching enough to make ones ears bleed.

"Oi, quit crying Penny! Your mom will be here soon."

"Mama!" The two year old weeps. Zoro picks the girl up and begins to rock her in his arms as she sulks. Everyday was the same. You'd head off to work, and Penelope starts crying. You couldn't leave her alone for one second or she begins to cry for you. You not Zoro. The green haired man plops on the couch and turns on the TV containing dancing monsters which are just a punch of puppets. Penelope stops sobbing as she listens to the music. Slowly being absorbed into the program. She sniffles and hiccups every now and then. Zoro throws his head back in relief. Such an adorable child yet so clingy. He wondered what he could be doing wrong. Why she never cried for him. Ace never had a problem with his daughter and she practically loves him. An idea came up. He took this time to ask himself. Not something he would normally do, but he wanted Penny to assured that being with him is just as easily comforting as when with you.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ace."

"Oh hey Zoro! What's up?"

"Do you have any tips on how get your daughter to stop crying with their mom is away or rather be comforted by you?"

"Um...you're talking to a guy who's been in prison for five years without seeing his kid." Zoro sweat drops.

"Right. I forgot."

"But, I think the same tricks I do with my kid will work with yours. I mean how difficult can babies be?"

 

"Really hard." Ace laughs on the other line.

"I'll text you some tips I'm kind of out doing errands."

"Okay, thanks. Later." He ends the call and awaits for instructions. He was expecting a long list of steps instead they were simple with not much else to go on. Zoro sweat drops reading each one. They reminded him of Luffy. None the less he tried all three suggestions.

 

The first suggestion was to spend one on one time with her, talk to her even if she is a baby. So he shut off the TV, sat Penny across from him and looked into her pretty eyes. "So...how is everything?" Penny chews on her toy marveling at her dad mumbling.

"Same here. Tiring, because I have to deal with you. Not that it's bad, I just wished I could take a nap without you crying. I'm not a bad guy, I'm your dad. You need to tell me what I did wrong." Penny just giggles as if mocking him. The green haired brute pouts. "This is stupid. It's not working. Easy for Ace, his kid can already talk." He opens his messages to see the next step.

"Play time?" He asks himself. "Okay." He sighs. "Maybe a practice of hide and seek will work." He leans close to his daughter and covers his eyes. "Where is Penny? I don't see her." Penny frowns when she hears this. However, when he pry's his eyes open he chimes, "Peek-a-boo! There she is." Relieved, she giggles. He smirks enjoying her laugh. He continues to do the same until her giggles became louder into squeals. Each moment widening his smile from her contagious laughter. "That worked. Let's advance you to something better. Let's say, a blanket?" He tugs her blanket from the sofa using it as a wall. Penny tilts her head confused as to what he's planning. She perks up when she hears those same words,

"Where is Penny? It's starting to get harder to find her. What gives. Oh wait. Maybe she's behind this blanket!" He unfolds the fabric revealing his silly face. "There she is." Your daughter laughs, applauding to his tricks. It seemed she was gaining the idea of not to be afraid when alone and that Zoro is there to be watchful over her. So as he plays peek-a-boo a few times, he decides to hit the final level of his test. Hide-and-seek. Zoro rises to his feet, heading down the hall to a room not far from her. Instantly, Penny begins to panic. She starts with a whimper.

"Now where could that Penny be? She was around here moments ago. I'm sure she's out here somewhere." The baby whines impatiently unable to comprehend that he's not truly gone. She only became fussy over her missing parent. She was no longer into the game. "Penny! Where are you?" He calls out. Penny whines some more until finally she bursts into tears. Zoro rushes in to see her crying alone wiping her tears. He sighs realizing his work was ruined. He picks her up and cradles her into his arms. "There, there. I was never gone just in another room. I didn't mean to scare you." He feels her tiny hands latch onto his shirt as she sobs away. There was one final step, one that he could agree to do. A simple nap with his daughter.

He carries her into the kitchen, makes a bottle of formula and carries her back into the living room. He lays her down beside him as he feeds her. He scoffs watching her suck up upper bottle.

"You're going to be quite the drinker like your old man if you keep that up." He teases. He presses a kiss on top of her head, waits for her to sleep before passing out himself.

 

Three hours later, you arrive home tired from work. You kicked off your heels and jacket, rolled up your sleeves and enter the living room to find Your two favorite people on the ground sleeping. Well one of them. Your baby was up playing talking to herself as she plays with her empty bottle. She chirps in delight to see you. Arms raised and ready for you to pick her up. You awe at the sight, lifting her up off the ground.

"Looks like you tired your dad out. Poor moss ball." On cue of his name, the brute sits up yawning. You welcome him with a kiss. "Hello sleepy head."

"You're back." He grunts.

"Yeah, I found this little one up and about."

"What? I thought she passed out." You raise a brow.

"Are you sure you didn't pass out first and she just finished her bottle?" You accuse.

"Uuuuuum...." He tries to think for a moment drawing a blank. You chuckle at his thinking face.

"That's okay. I'll put her to bed. Hopefully she hasn't cried all day?" You ask as you take her away.

"Just the usual where she misses you." On that note, Penelope starts crying once she is taken into the hallway. You halt and look at her.

"Awe, don't be sad. I'm here. I've got you. We're just putting you to bed." You coo.

"Dada! Dada!" She cries out outstretching her arms. Your eyes shape into stars in sunrise. Zoro is just as shocked as you. 

"Did she...just call for you?" You ask.

"Dada!" She sulks.

"Oh my God no way! She said dad! She wants you." You squeal.

"Me?" He asks baffled. You nod and hand her over to him where your daughter nuzzles into Zoro's chest and settles her whimpers. You on the other hand could not stop admiring how adorable the two are. How she cried for Zoro for the first time. The green haired man softens his expression as he adores his loving child in his arms. He rubs the small of her back soothing her to sleep. "I can't believe she finally wants me." The large smile on his face warmed your heart. The emotions he's feeling as a father must be incredible. It's been so long since you've seen him this happy to be a father. Proud to be loved by his own child. You run your fingers through his hair and rest your head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe it either. Whatever you did today must have worked."

He let's out a sigh. "That still doesn't mean her neediness has been solved."

"In time love. If she managed to cling to you today then maybe soon she'll learn to be independent." You assure. He hoped you are right. He'd like to be able to go elsewhere in the house without her worrying or at least go to the bathroom. He'd have to thank Ace later for his advice, for now he is to bask in this serene moment of his Penelope.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a lot but I tried my best. I hope that's enough. My motivation is a lovely friend of mine named Lyndsy. I did this for her! And I would it again! I do it for that is to say I do it for you. XD


End file.
